Time After Time
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Oneshoot! Fic for Sasu's Birthday. Naruto kasih kejutan ke Sasuke. AU, OOC, Shou Ai inside. Please Read, review or Flame..


**Time After Time**

**.**

Genre : Friendship

Rating : **T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shou Ai inside, Typo **(maybe).

.

.

Summary : Yang kumau, berada di dekatmu.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Teme..."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Dobe!"

"Kau masih tak berubah, ya. 23 Juli nanti kamu minta apa?" Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya.

"Entah. Tak ada yang spesial."

"Heh, bodoh. 23 Juli nanti kan kau ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas." Ia mulai menusukkan sumpit sushi-nya di kepalaku.

"Sakit, Dobe! Memangnya kalau aku 17 tahun kenapa? Heboh kayak anak perempuan saja," sahutku menyingkirkan sumpit itu dari kepalaku.

"Kata Kaa-san, 17 tahun itu masa peralihan dari anak-anak menjadi remaja. Makanya, harus special. Tahun depan aku minta dibeliin ramen sepuasnya." Naruto berkata dengan girang.

Dia tidak akan berubah. Meskipun hari ini usianya sudah mencapai 16 tahun, ia akan tetap seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil yang selalu girang jika mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

.

"Spesial ya?"

Aku menggumam dan tersenyum simpul.

"He? Kau bicara sesuatu, Teme?"

"Hn, tidak, Dobe…"

.

* * *

**Time After Time**

**~One shot fict for Sasuke's birthday~**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**

* * *

**

Aku tersenyum tipis memandang langit yang sudah berubah keemasan. Aku menghela napas menunggu ulang tahunku yang akan jatuh pada tanggal 23 nanti.

"Si Dobe itu. Pasti akan memberiku hal-hal yang aneh."

Kupejamkan mataku untuk menggali memoriku, mengingat hal-hal yang selalu terjadi saat ulang tahunku tiba.

.

* * *

**.**

**23 Juli 1998**

**.**

"Cuke...!" panggilnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Hn? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bau!" seruku.

Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi saat itu dia memang bau sekali karena bermain di kubangan tanah liat. Dan dengan tangannya yang kotor itu, ia memegang bajuku.

"Aih, jangan pegang-pegang. Nanti Kaa-san marah." Sedikit kasar kudorong badannya, ia kembali jatuh ke kubangan yang menjijikkan itu. Tapi ia justru tertawa.

"Cuke.. Cuke.. Nih!" serunya sambil memamerkan giginya yang bersih, kontras dengan wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kotor.

"Hn?"

"Celamat ulang taun, Cuke.." Ia meletakkan dua boneka mini dari tanah liat di tanganku kemudian berlari. Dilihat dari bentuknya, itu mungkin manusia, karena di badan kedua benda yang diberikannya tadi terukir katakana namaku dan namanya yang digoreskan dengan lidi.

"Naruto..."

.

* * *

.

**23 Juli 2002**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suke.." sahutnya.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, ini buat kamu. Tadi aku minta tolong sama Sai." Naruto memberikanku sebuah buku gambar.

"Kalau dari Sai, berarti bukan sepenuhnya dari kamu dong." Aku hanya menggerutu. "Kalau mau kasih hadiah, sebaiknya yang benar-benar dari kamu, bodoh!"

Di depan wajahnya, kubuang buku gambar itu.

"Aku tidak butuh sampah ini."

Ia shock. Matanya yang biru indah itu terbuka lebar. Aku bisa melihat cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Oh Tuhan, dia sepertinya mau menangis. Biarlah, dasar anak cengeng.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu di depanku, memuakkan!"

Tak terbendung lagi, Naruto berlari dan meninggalkanku sambil menangis. Mungkin aku agak sedikit keterlaluan padanya.

.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan, Uchiha," tegur sebuah suara.

"Cih, apa urusanmu?"

Pemilik suara itu memungut bauku gambar yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Aku memang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kalian, tapi yang kutahu Naruto hanya ingin memberimu hadiah. Kudengar kau ulang tahun hari ini." Sai menyerahkan buku gambar itu padaku.

"Lalu kenapa? Toh umurku juga sudah 9 tahun, dan aku tidak butuh hadiah. Apalagi darimu."

"Dariku? Siapa bilang?"

"Si kuning itu. Dia minta tolong padamu untuk menggambar, 'kan?"

Sai tergelak.

"Astaga, Uchiha! Kau bodoh ya. Naruto tidak memintaku menggambar, dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya menggambar. Buka saja."

Aku seperti disambar petir saat mendengar semuanya dari bibir Sai. Aku sangat keterlaluan pada Naruto. Apalagi saat aku melihat gambar buatan Naruto yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku.

Sepasang anak laki-laki, satu berwajah stoic dengan rambut raven dan satu lagi berambut pirang sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Anak berambut pirang tersebut sedang merangkul anak yang ada di sampingnya. Di bagian bawah gambar tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang membuatku sangat merasa bersalah.

.

**Sasuke + Naruto = ****Tomodachi ni eien ni**

.

Dan di halaman kosong di sebelahnya, kulihat tulisan tangan Naruto yang seperti cakar ayam, dan percaya atau tidak, cuma aku yang bisa membacanya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Maaf kalau gambarnya jelek. Aku sudah minta bantuan sai agar aku bisa menggambar dengan kualitas yang lebih baik. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa! Aku sudah mengulangnya hingga puluhan kali dan hasilnya sama saja. Kuharap kau suka._

_Orang yang berharap bisa menjalin persahabatan selamanya denganmu,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_._

Aku diam dan segera berlari. Berharap bisa menemukan Naruto untuk berterima kasih, sekaligus meminta maaf padanya.

.

* * *

.

**23 Juli 2007**

**.**

Aku sempat bingung dengan isi lokerku. Aku rasa, valentine sudah lewat dan sekarang sudah bulan Juli. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali cokelat dan amplop merah jambu yang berbau aneh di lokerku? Dengan sedikit merutuk aku membuang semua itu ke tempat sampah.

"Wahaha, kebanjiran hadiah lagi, Pangeran SMP 1 Konoha?" tegur sebuah suara yang sepertinya mengejekku.

"Tutup mulutmu." Aku masih sibuk membuang cokelat-cokelat itu dan kini wanita ini menghampiriku.

"Ihihi.. Dasar tuan pemarah. Aku bantu deh. Aku boleh minta cokelatnya kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Sasuke..."

"Hn? Sebenarnya, ada apa kau kesini, Sakura?" tanyaku agak ketus.

"Happy birthday," jawabnya sembari meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tanganku. "Wish you always happy."

Sebuah gantungan kunci buatan sendiri berbentuk seekor puma hitam. "I-ini..."

CUP.

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan kalimatku secara penuh, tiba-tiba kurasakan Sakura mencium keningku dengan lembut, sembari memakaikan sebuah ikat kepala di rambut ravenku.

"For your luck in the match."

Wajahnya merona, tapi kurasa ia melakukan ini karena ia manajer klub sepakbola kami. Ia selalu begitu saat akan pertandingan, tidak hanya padaku melainkan juga pada anggota tim yang lain.

"Aku kesini untuk—"

"Sasuke! Kau ini lama sekali! Pelatih Gai sudah menunggu. Ayo kita pergi!" potong Naruto yang berlari menghampiriku. "Eh, Sakura sedang apa?"

"Aku memberinya hadiah. Hari ini ulang tahunnya kan?"

Naruto melihat ke arah tanganku. "Wuah.. Sakura, ini kau yang membuatnya?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?"

"Lucu. Aku juga mau. Buatkan aku satu.. Ya?"

"Oke. Naruto mau bentuk apa? Rubah oranye, mau?"

"Iya. Iya. Aku mau.."

Aku tersenyum memandang Sakura dan Naruto. Aku ingat betul saat pindah ke Konoha ini, aku tak punya teman. Tapi sekarang, aku punya sahabat.

"Heh, sampai kapan kita akan terus disini? Pertandingan nggak akan dibatalkan hanya karena kita nggak latihan, kan?" tegurku ketus.

"Cih, Tuan-pembubar-pesta sudah datang. Ayo kita ke lapangan!" serunya memanyunkan bibir dan berjalan duluan.

Sakura tersenyum menatapku, dan berkata, "Aku kesini, untuk menjemputmu ke lapangan. Karena dia uring-uringan tanpamu disana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huff… Ketat ya…"ucapnya sembari membasuh muka setelah latihan tanding.

"Hn."

"Lawan kita juga kuat, pantas saja Gai-sensei mati-matian seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Kau ini, jangan 'Hn' saja. Ngomong apa kek, gitu."

"Kau akan kemana setelah kita lulus ini, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe, bukankah sudah jelas? Ke SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Aku mau melanjutkan skill sepakbolaku disana. Kau sendiri?"

"Ceh.. Sudah jelas kan, tentu saja aku juga ingin masuk sana juga. Aku kan mau mengembakan keahlianku sebagai _striker _di tim sepakbola."

"Halah, bilang saja kau ikut-ikutan aku, Sasuke."

"Jangan geer. Bukannya, kita pasangan emas di tim, Dobe?" sahutku sok.

"Do-Dobe? Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini tidak bodoh, tahu! Awas kau!"

"Memang kalau kupanggil Dobe, kenapa? Dilarang menampik kenyataan, Naruto. Kau masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku." Aku tersenyum sinis. Aku paling suka menggodanya seperti ini.

"Dasar kau-kau-kau…"

"Hn?"

"Teme!"

"Heh, jangan sembarangan ya!" seruku gusar.

"Memang kenapa? Berhenti memanggilku Dobe. Maka aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Teme," sahutnya tak kalah gusar.

Aku tersenyum mengejek, "Dalam mimpimu, Dobe."

"Baiklah, juga akan berlaku sama."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak dan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar sore yang indah, rasa lelah yang kami rasakan telah hilang entah kemana.

"Hei, Dobe. Pulang yuk, sudah hampir malam."

"Tunggu dulu, Teme."

Naruto berlari ke arah ruang ganti. Kurang dari setengah jam ia sudah kembali sembari menenteng sepatu bola Adidas berwarna merah hitam.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke. Maaf aku tak sempat membungkusnya. Semoga ini bisa membawa sedikit keberuntungan bagimu."

"Hn."

Itu pasti, Naruto.

.

* * *

.

**23 Juli 2009**

**.**

"Waw, sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang terindah buatmu, Teme." Naruto menepuk pundakku, tepat saat aku membuka amplop yang ditujukan atas namaku.

"He, maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu lho, isi amplop itu. Dari Otogakure kan?"

Aku memandang Naruto dengan rasa heran, "Hn."

Mata birunya tertutup dan senyumnya membuatku penasaran. Darimana ia tahu soal ini? Tak mungkin kan, dia punya kemampuan cenayang.

"I-ini kan..."

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi. Di tanganku, sebuah kertas—tidak, sebuah formulir pendaftaran pemain sepakbola tingkat nasional. Otogakure memintaku menjadi pemain timnas mereka. Astaga, aku pasti bermimpi.

"Bagaimana, Teme?"

"Hn." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. "Darimana mereka tahu kalau aku ingin sekali bermain sepakbola tingkat nasional?"

"Kakakku jadi kapten tim SMA terbaik disana. Saat aku menceritakan padanya, dia langsung berbicara dengan pelatihnya." Naruto berkata dengan bangga.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau juga dapat kan, Dobe?"

"Begitulah. Kakakku yang mengirimkannya langsung padaku."

"Hn. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi kan?" sahutku sambil melihat amplop yang lain.

"Ya. Aku kira juga begitu,"

Kami saling memandang dan berseru, "Tim Nasional Konohagakure!"

"Jadi, kau akan kemana, Teme?"

"Sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas, Dobe."

"Hahaha, sesuai dugaanku. Aku juga akan kesana."

"Lalu, kakakmu?"

"Gampang. Lagipula masih tahun depan kan? Aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Kak Deidara." Naruto menyelipkan tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Teme, Happy birthday." Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku, dan aku membalasnya tentu saja.

"Eh, Dobe.. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hm, apa itu, Teme?"

"Jadi partnerku di Timnas Konohagakure." Aku berkata dengan dingin.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, Tuan pantat ayam, kita kan pasangan emas."

"Hn. Boleh juga bicaramu, kumis,"

Sore itu kami habiskan dengan saling men-glare satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

**20 Juli 2010.**

**.**

Semua kenangan itu masih tergambar dengan baik. Hanya dia, yang selalu rajin memberiku hadiah-hadiah aneh. Namun entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tak bisa membuang hadiah-hadiah itu.. Malah justru memajangnya di kamarku.

.

"_Kamu mau apa di ulang tahun ke 17 nanti, Teme? Ada yang spesial?"_

"Cih. Spesial huh?"

Aku melengos pelan dan tersenyum, dan bisa kudengar langkah seseorang menuju ke tempatku duduk.

"Bergumam sendiri lagi? Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Suara itu.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tidak masalah sih," jawabnya singkat sambil meneguk teh hijau yang disiapkan Kaa-san.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Dobe?"

Sial. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa tidak berlaku dingin, bahkan terhadapnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, kulihat sorot matanya yang selalu cerah itu kini meredup.

"Aku tidak enak pada Kak Deidara. Jadi aku akan memutuskan pindah ke Otogakure. Jumat sore nanti aku ada latihan percobaan. Jadi, aku mohon maaf, aku tidak bisa menghadiri acaramu."

Aku tertohok. Naruto mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban. Seolah kami tak pernah berjanji akan jadi pasangan emas di Timnas nanti. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah

meja kayu di ruang keluarga.

.

"Terus kenapa? Urusanmu kan, mau pergi ke Oto atau tinggal di Konoha. Menurutmu, aku peduli?"

Aku bersumpah, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi, tak apa meninggalkanmu?"

"Hn. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum miris.

Brengsek! Jangan pasang senyum itu di depanku!

"Hn."

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Kau sahabat sekaligus rival terbaik yang aku punya."

"Yayaya, pergi saja sana,"

Naruto berdiri, tapi tidak pergi. Ia mendatangiku, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Otogakure pada tanggal 23 pagi, dan aku tahu kamu pasti tak bisa mengantarku. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hn."

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke. Meskipun jika saat itu tiba, kita menjadi musuh."

Kali ini ia membiarkan senyumannya terbentang lebar. Senyuman miris itu. Sorot mata yang sedih itu, aku seperti melihat diriku dalam sosok Naruto. Kami tahu, kami berdua sama-sama sedih, tapi kami sadar, kami punya impian masing-masing.

"Hn. Sayonara."

.

Kupandang punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pintu ruang keluarga.

Sepeninggalnya, kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat kumpulan burung gagak yang melintasi langit sore.

"_Best friend forever, _huh?" aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum miris, "…bodoh."

.

* * *

.

**23 Juli 2010**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun, hari ini kan ulang tahunmu."

Suara wanita. Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin suaranya yang cempreng itu yang membangunkanku.

"Kaa-san? Naruto mana?" tanyaku setengah terpejam.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Naruto kan sudah pergi ke Otogakure. Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu ia kesini untuk berpamitan?"

Aku terbelalak. Rasa kantukku hilang sepenuhnya. Kemudian, aku tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kalau dia sudah 'kuusir', kalau dia sudah kurelakan pergi.

"Hn." Akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku. "Kapan dia akan berangkat?"

"Kalau tak salah, Kushina bilang jam 8 pagi. Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Kaa-san terlihat sangat mencemaskanku.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi," sahutku melirik jam digital di samping gambar kami berdua. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar."

"Sasuke? Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Kaa-san yang melihatku memakai _sneakers _setelah menyambar _Jamper_-ku.

"Tidak sempat, Kaa-san. Tenang saja, aku cuma sebentar."

Aku melambaikan tangan. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. 45 menit lagi, pesawatnya akan berangkat. Karena kebodohanku waktu itu, aku belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang baik dna benar pada orang yang selalu aku pikirkan.

.

.

.

Dengan terengah-engah, aku menyandarkan badanku di depan gerbang berwarna merah bata itu. Papan nama 'Uzumaki' yang terpampang di ujung pilar gerbang membuatku lupa akan rasa lelahku karena memilih jalan nekat untuk berlari dari rumah.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi berulang-ulang, namun tak tampak seorang penghuninya keluar rumah. Jangan-jangan, semuanya sudah pergi ke bandara? Apa semestinya aku kejar saja? Atau kutunggu dia disini?

Bodoh.

Kenapa sekarang aku malah berpikir yang macam-macam? Bisa jadi kan, ini cuma kerjaan usilnya. Mungkin dia ingin memberiku kejutan. Tapi aku tidak akan terkejut, karena aku sudah tahu rencananya. Dasar Dobe, sudah bisa ditebak.

.

Sebuah mobil Avanza hitam bergerak ke depan gerbang pada jam 08.30. Pengemudi mobil tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan memandangku.

"Lho, Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Paman Minato..."

"Mencari Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Lho, apa kau tak diberitahu? Naruto sudah pindah ke Otogakure. Deidara menjemputnya pagi ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Bodoh sekali, tentu saja ia sudah pergi.

"Maafkan saya, Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina. Saya permisi dulu."

Aku berlari tanpa melihat mereka, meskipun aku merasakan mereka tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

**4:00 p.m**

**.**

Aku tak perduli dengan suasana rumahku yang ramai. Aku justru memilih gazebo dekat kolam ikan sebagai tempat untuk menyendiri. Ah ya, perlu kuinformasikan, Kaa-san merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas. Ia mengundang semua 'teman-teman'ku untuk menghadiri acaranya. Tak meriah sih, hanya jamuan makan saja.

Aku bisa mendengar semuanya tertawa, menyanyi, makan, menggosip, bahkan ada Nara yang numpang tidur. Tapi disini aku merasa kosong. Tak ada tawa yang kucari, tak ada suara cempreng yang kurindukan, tak ada sosok Naruto disana.

"…_23 Juli nanti kamu minta apa?"_

Aku tercekat. Suara itu, terngiang di kepalaku.

"_Entah. Tak ada yang spesial." _

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat tampangku saat mengatakan itu.

"_Heh, bodoh. 23 Juli nanti kan kau ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas."_

"…_Memangnya kalau aku 17 tahun kenapa? Heboh kayak anak perempuan saja."_

Masih terukir jelas di benakku bibirnya yang manyun dan pipinya yang menggelembung.

"_Kata Kaa-san, 17 tahun itu masa peralihan dari anak-anak menjadi remaja. Makanya, harus spesial."_

"_Spesial ya?"_

"_He? Kau bicara sesuatu, Teme?"_

"_Hn, tidak, Dobe…"_

Ingatan 10 Oktober itu terus bermain di otakku. Membuatku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku karena dulu tak mengatakan permintaanku. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu,

Keberadaannya.

Sikapnya yang ceria.

Dan sekarang aku merindukannya saat dia tak ada.

.

"Sasuke?" tegur seorang gadis yang kukenal sebagai Haruno Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak bergabung?"

"Malas. Ada apa kau menemuiku."

"Aku cemas. Kau tampak murung. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Sakura memandangku kecewa dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku, aku bisa mendengar ia berbisik,

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Kita berdua kehilangan Naruto. Tapi seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegar."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakura."

Ia tidak menanggapiku lagi, dan berlari pergi.

Pergilah.

Pergilah kalian semua.

Aku hanya butuh satu orang.

Aku hanya butuh sahabatku.

Aku hanya butuh Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa jam kulewati dengan tidur. Karena saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanya kumpulan bintang dan awan yang sudah berubah malam. Aku memandang ke sekeliling dan tak kutemukan satu orangpun. Semua tamu sudah pulang, dan ia benar-benar tidak datang.

"Cih.."

Kenapa aku repot-repot memikirkannya? Mungkin saja sekarang ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan merayakan latihan pertamanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua, dan sekilas kulihat Kaa-san sedang membereskan sisa pesta tadi sore, dibantu oleh Sakura. Anak itu, sudah semalam ini tapi masih di rumah seorang laki-laki. Kalau sudah begini, Kaa-san pasti akan menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang tanpa bisa kutolak.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku dingin pada Sakura.

"Sasuke! Bicaranya yang sopan!" timpal Kaa-san.

Oh ayolah, apa bicara dingin disebut tak sopan?

"Hn."

"Em, nggak usah deh Sas. Nanti aku minta jemput saja."

Benarkah? Tumben. Tapi baguslah kalau begitu.

"He? Apa tidak apa-apa? Sakura kan sudah membantu bibi." Kaa-san sedikit cemas, namun gelengan dari Sakura sudah cukup untuk menyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Baguslah tidak merepotkanku." Aku melangkah naik.

"Sasuke!"

"Aku kan tidak mau merepotkan TUAN MUDA MANJA sepertimu."

"Sa-Sakura?"

Aku dan Sakura saling melemparkan death glare satu dengan yang lainnya, untung saja perang dapat dicegah dengan adanya bunyi bel pintu. Aku langsung melihat jam, karena kurasa hari sudah larut.

"Siapa sih, bertamu jam segini? Nggak tahu waktu, kali ya?" rutukku melihat jam hampir membentuk garis lurus. 30 menit sebelum tengah malam.

"Tolong buka, Sasuke!" perintah Kaa-san.

Aku yang sudah berada di tengah tangga, kembali turun dengan tidak semangat.

"Hn. Oke.. Oke.." sahutku malas.

Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang mengangguku tengah malam begini. Dengan tidak semangat, kuputar kunci dan handle pintu untuk membukanya.

.

* * *

.

"Hai, Teme. Apa aku terlambat?" tanya tamu tersebut.

"Na-Naruto?"

Aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Di hadapanku, berdiri sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang kehadirannya sangat kuharapkan ada di dekatku hari ini. Tampilannya yang santai dengan _sneaker _oranye kesayangannya membuatku lupa bahwa aku akan mengutuknya.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kau seperti melihat hantu." Ia tersenyum.

Aku memalingkan muka. "Kau hampir terlambat, bodoh."

"Setidaknya, aku tidak terlambat kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tomat segar yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Lucu, di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas aku justru mendapat sebuah tomat. Tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin dia ada disini.

"Ho, kudengar kau pindah ke Oto, Dobe."

"Kau kira aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu?"

"Kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan teman."

Aku tersenyum dengan sok. Menyembunyikan rasa gembiraku karena dia kembali kesini.

"Yup, lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan si brengsek yang menjadi partnerku di tim." Ia mulai mengeluarkan cengir rubahnya.

"Dan aku tak akan bisa menemukan orang bodoh sepertimu di tim."

Ia tertawa.

"Ayo masuk, Dobe. Menginaplah malam ini. Manajer juga ada."

"Sakura juga ada? Waw, baiklah." Naruto membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ne, Teme. Kau tidak bertanya, apakah aku jadi pindah atau tidak?"

Aku memandangnya sengak.

"Bodoh. Kita sudah sama-sama tahu jawabannya, perlukah kutanyakan?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tidak."

.

Dan cerita ini akan berakhir sempurna. Naruto tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk masuk ke Timnas Konoha dan menjadi partnerku. Eit, kurubah ucapanku. Cerita ini hampir berakhir sempurna, karena aku masih belum tahu dimana Naruto bersembunyi saat hari ulang tahunku dirayakan. Apakah ia benar ke Oto lalu kembali ke Konoha atau tidak. Tapi sudahlah. Biarkan misteri tetap apa adanya. Dan malam itu, saat aku akan tidur bersama Naruto, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ternyata perasaan kami sama. Aku bahagia, meskipun peng-ekspresi-anku salah. Yang terjadi, kami malah perang bantal hingga salah satu lebih memilih tidur diluar.

Bodoh.

Ya, itulah kami.

Biarkan saja kami saling mengutuk bodoh dan brengsek satu sama lain. Yang terpenting, dia ada di dekatku.

Itu sudah cukup.

.

* * *

.

**OMAKE**

**Normal's POV**

**.**

"Sepertinya lantai atas sudah tenang. Mereka berdua itu kalau bertemu pasti begitu." Mikoto menghela napas lega setelah mendengar lantai dua yang diliputi kegaduhan hingga membuat Itachi pindah ke lantai bawah kini damai.

"Hahaha.. Itulah mereka, Bibi. Di sekolah, di lapangan, bahkan di rumah pun tak ada yang mampu melepaskan mereka dari kegaduhan." Sakura tertawa.

"Hm, sepertinya rencanamu membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke berhasil."

"Iya. Untung saja, Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina mau membantu, dan Deidara-nii mau menyembunyikan Naruto di apartemennya sepanjang hari ini. Beruntung sekali mereka semua pandai bersandiwara."

Gadis berambut pink itu meregangkan badannya. Agak lelah, namun ia bertekad membantu Mikoto.

"Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke bisa se-_down _itu saat Naruto tak ada."

"Hihihi... Tentu saja, Bibi. Aku kan tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka. Aku juga ingin menguji perasaan Sasuke," sahut Sakura lembut,

Mikoto tersenyum memandang sahabat dari kecil anak bungsunya ini.

"Kau sangat yakin."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya pada Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, Bibi. Aku kan sangat mengenal mereka."

.

…**owari…**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**A/ N :**

Fic for Sasuke's Birthday.

Instan dibuat kurang dari satu jam sambil membuka Facebook, Farmville, Poker dan Yakuza Lord.

Oh ya, **Tomodachi ni eien ni **itu artinya **Best friend forever**

.

**Review**, or **Flame**, please?

~ Thank You


End file.
